La partie de Bowling
by Csame
Summary: One-shot — Dans les rues d'Inverness, en Ecosse, deux hommes marchent et se rencontrent. L'un d'eux n'est autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Naissance d'une amitié.


**Disclaimer** : Tout m'appartient ici excepté notre cher ami : Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

La partie de Bowling  


Le _Fraser Park Bowling Club_, à Inverness en Ecosse, était l'unique établissement dans cette ville qui proposait des pistes de bowling automatisées. Ce sympathique petit club était situé dans MacEwen Drive, entre Kingsmills Road et Midmills Road, non loin de la Ness River, qui conduisait les eaux du fameux Loch Ness dans la Baie de Moray. La capitale des Highlands trépidait lentement sous une chape de nuages gris. Ses soixante mille habitants se préparaient activement à l'arrivée des touristes, venus de partout dans le monde, qui se déverseraient dans quelques jours, depuis l'aéroport Dalcross à huit kilomètres de là, dans l'espoir pour certains d'élucider le mystère du monstre du Loch Ness.  
  
Ville d'histoire et de légende, de culture et de tradition, de whiskies et de kilts, à la fois Victorienne et Gaélique, à la fois jeune et antique, Inverness méritait une fois de plus, dans le clair-obscur de la nuit qui tombait, son titre de capitale des Highlands. Une plainte de Cornemuse retentissait dans les plaines appalachiennes peuplées de boeufs qui broutaient en toute liberté l'herbe rêche des Hautes Terres. Les Highlands, terre économiquement déshéritée, nourrissait plus son peuple de légendes que de deniers. Pourtant certains amoureux de cette nature sauvage et indomptée, de ces brouillards épais et mystérieux, de ces contes obscurs ou fantastiques, parcouraient déjà le Beinn Bhuidhe Mhór qui dominait les alentours de ses cinq cent quarante-huit mètres de haut et contemplaient la vue imprenable sur la ville, et au loin dans la brume ils devinaient les contours du Loch Ness.  
  
La ville d'Inverness s'obscurcissait alors que le soir tombait. De vieilles maisons de pierre datant du seizième siècle bordaient la Ness River. De fiers écossais s'agitaient près du port de pèche de la ville et ramenaient péniblement leurs filets. Là, une statue représentait Sir Robert Alexander Watson-Watt, fierté scientifique de l'Ecosse décédée à Inverness là un groupe de touristes précoces écoutait une guide passablement exaspérée leur raconter l'histoire de Nessie.  
  
Le monstre du Loch Ness était la dernière préoccupation du vieil homme qui marchait sur le bord de la Ness river : les Sorciers savent fort bien la vérité au sujet du prétendu monstre. Et ce vieillard était justement un sorcier. Il déambulait lentement, sans sembler avoir de but précis. Son regard était un peu vague, voire rêveur. Il contemplait le flot rapide de la large rivière et regardait les premiers pêcheurs de saumon tenter d'inscrire un nouveau trophée à leur palmarès.  
  
Son regard balaya lentement la rive, et rencontra le château d'Inverness, un bâtiment de grès rouge et de style victorien qui surplombait la ville. Le vieil homme sourit : ce château était tellement différent de celui dont il était le directeur !  
  
L'homme lissa sa barbe argentée. Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il attirait les regards. Même s'il avait une parfaite connaissance des modes vestimentaires des Moldus et qu'il était présentement habillé comme tel – d'un pantalon en kilt et d'un pull en laine de couleur noire – il savait pertinemment que les Moldus n'avaient pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens dotés de longs cheveux argentés et d'une barbe de la même couleur. Il aimait bien, de temps en temps, porter des vêtements moldus. Ils étaient après tout bien confortables.  
  
Les premiers lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer quand il quitta brusquement la rue commerçante de Castel Road et emprunta une rue latérale de moindre importance. Il parvint bientôt à Argyle Street, puis à Kingsmills Road. Enfin, il arriva à MacEwen Drive, le but de sa promenade. C'était une petite ruelle lumineuse, des voitures stationnaient des deux côtés sans sembler tenir compte des interdictions, et une enseigne clignotante annonçait fièrement « bowling Club »  
  
Il aimait bien cet endroit. Les pistes étaient bien entretenues et automatiques. Le comptage des points était fait par ordinateur, on avait plus qu'à lancer la boule. De plus, l'établissement permettait un jeu à un prix somme toutes très modique : pour une Livre, vous aviez droit à une partie, et pour soixante-dix Pence supplémentaires, vous aviez droit au thé lorsque cinq heures sonnait. Pour un Sorcier, il aurait pu paraître étrange de se rendre chez les Moldus pour jouer au bowling. Les Sorciers avaient après tout des jeux tout aussi divertissants. Mais le vieil homme n'avait à présent aucune envie de faire une partie de bavboules ni de risquer de se brûler la barbe en jouant à la bataille explosive avec des cartes ensorcelées. De plus, il adorait se balader dans la ville moldue. Quelque chose le réjouissait lorsqu'il contemplait le brassage continu des voitures et des piétons, un je-ne-sais-quoi lui plaisait dans ces boutiques à pignon sur rue qui vendaient tout et n'importe quoi aux touristes étrangers. Peut-être était-ce ce dosage si subtil entre la tradition et la modernité, entre ces édifices moyenâgeux et contemporains ? Il pénétra dans l'établissement.  
  
Non loin de là, un autre homme, nommé Leigh Duncan, bien plus jeune que le précédent, marchait également sans but précis. Originaire de Glascow, architecte, il faisait une étude du style d'architecture des châteaux Écossais, pour le compte d'un richissime investisseur américain qui voulait se faire bâtir Ballindalloch Castle en Alabama. Il logeait chez une parente éloignée à l'accent écossais presque incompréhensible, qui habitait Inverness. Il avait hésité à louer une chambre d'hôtel à Elgin qui est bien plus près du château, mais avait finalement opté pour la solution la plus économique, même s'il devait faire plus de quarante kilomètres presque chaque matin et soir dans sa vieille Triumph rouge.  
  
La vieille tante veuve chez qui il habitait était une pure écossaise des Highlands. Elle avait été outrée de voir son neveu descendre aussi loin dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, et elle s'était réjouie de son retour au pays' lorsqu'il s'était installé chez elle. Fervente conservatrice, elle avait refusé la télévision, et condamnait tout ce qui n'était pas issu de l'Ecosse, ou au moins du Royaume-Uni. Elle connaissait mieux que quiconque les légendes qui étaient légion dans le pays. Leigh évitait toujours de lui parler de Ballindalloch Castle, parce qu'il savait bien qu'il devrait subir un exposé interminable sur les fantômes y résidant.  
Leigh n'avait aucune animosité particulière pour sa tante, mais à dire vrai il s'ennuyait souvent chez elle. Il ne connaissait personne à Inverness, et sa tante n'était pas à proprement parler une compagnie excessivement amusante.  
  
Désoeuvré après une journée à Ballindalloch Castle à examiner les fondations de la résidence et à prendre note de tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile, il marchait un peu au hasard dans la ville. Il avait quitté les rues commerciales dont l'attirail mercantile l'écoeurait quelque peu. Car même s'il n'était pas vraiment un traditionaliste actif et qu'il n'avait rien contre la télévision, certains articles souvenirs l'exaspéraient. Les Nessies aux yeux clignotants en plastique, les T-shirts « je l'ai vu ! », irritaient son côté Écossais. Il venait de pénétrer dans une petite rue bordée de voitures mal garées quand une enseigne clignotante attira son attention : « Bowling club », disait-elle. Tiens ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Il pénétra dans l'établissement chaleureux et bruyant. Des dizaines de personnes riaient des performances de leurs partenaires ou s'extasiaient devant les leur. Le bruit caractéristique des quilles renversées par les boules se fit entendre, suivit d'un hurlement de joie : on venait de faire un strike'. Un sourire aux lèvres, Leigh se dirigea vers le comptoir et sortit son porte-monnaie.  
  
Un homme étrange se tenait devant lui dans la file d'attente. Curieux, Leigh le détailla. Il paraissait vieux, plus vieux que sa grand-mère et sa tante réunies. Il portait une longue barbe d'une couleur argentée, et de petites lunettes en demi-lune qui brillaient d'un éclat doré. Dès qu'il l'eut vu, Leigh ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour ce vieil homme.  
Bientôt, l'étrange personnage parvint à son tour devant le comptoir. Le propriétaire de l'établissement, un homme chauve aux moustaches impressionnantes, l'accueillit chaleureusement.  
  
-Albus ! s'exclama-t-il, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus vu ici, vieille branche ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-On ne peut mieux, Anton, répondit le dénommé Albus, une partie s'il te plaît, comme d'habitude.  
  
-O.K., tu as la piste douze. Une livre s'il te plaît.  
  
Le vieillard fouilla ses poches. Il soupira.  
  
-Excuse-moi Anton, je crois que j'ai oublié de prendre de l'argent mol... Je veux dire... Je n'ai pas d'argent... Je suis un peu perturbé, ces temps-ci. Je prends de l'âge après tout.  
  
Une idée fulgurante traversa l'esprit de l'architecte, pour qui l'idée de jouer seul au bowling n'était guère enchanteresse.  
  
-Je peux vous dépanner, intervint-il, si vous voulez j'ai ici un billet de cinq Livres. Je suis seul, vous aussi, pourquoi ne disputerions-nous pas une partie ?  
  
Le vieil homme regarda Leigh, et ce dernier fut surpris par l'intensité de son regard. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et semblaient tellement vivants qu'il sursauta presque. Il sourit.  
  
-Je vous remercie, Monsieur  
  
-Duncan, Leigh Duncan.  
  
-Je te l'aurais bien offerte, dit le propriétaire d'un ton jovial, mais puisque Monsieur se propose  
  
Il saisit le billet et rendit la monnaie. Il leur demanda leurs pointures respectives et leur donna des chaussures appropriées.  
  
-Piste douze, répéta-t-il, bon amusement !  
  
Le vieil homme, accompagné de Leigh se dirigea vers la piste douze.  
  
-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, dit le vieil homme, je dirige un établissement scolaire. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.  
  
-Moi de même, répondit Leigh. Je suis architecte, je suis de passage à Inverness pour étudier le manoir de Ballindalloch.  
  
-Ah ! Oui ! Bien sûr, Ballindalloch Castle ! Vous y avez vu des fantômes ?  
  
Il avait dit cela sur un ton mi-ironique mi-amusé.  
  
-Non, pas un seul, répondit Leigh en riant, mais certains prétendent qu'un chevalier fantôme en armure revient chaque nuit sur son cheval blanc.  
  
-Ah bon ? Quelle croyance ridicule ne trouvez-vous pas ? Et pourquoi faites-vous cette étude ?  
  
-Un milliardaire américain amoureux de l'architecture écossaise, et probablement passionné par les livres d'Edgar Alan Poe, a décidé de se faire construire le manoir aux États-Unis. Il espère peut-être que les fantômes émigreront dans son château. Mais on en est seulement à la phase préparatoire, l'homme est loin d'être sorti des tracas qui vont bientôt se déchaîner sur lui. L'édifice est classé dans le patrimoine écossais, et je peux vous affirmer qu'ils sont très vigilants, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de nos amis d'Outre-Atlantique. Ils ne le laisseront peut-être pas reproduire le château.  
  
Ils enlevèrent leurs souliers et chaussèrent les nouveaux - ceux de Leigh étaient légèrement trop grands, tout en débattant de la méfiance des traditionalistes.  
  
-Je peux les comprendre, dit Dumbledore, mais c'est à vous de jouer, mon cher.  
  
Leigh saisit une boule, après avoir longuement visé, il s'élança. La boule vint violemment cogner les quilles, mais seules sept d'entre elles tombèrent. Une huitième vacilla, mais resta finalement sur son socle.  
  
-Joli coup, commenta le directeur, un peu plus à droite, peut-être ?  
  
Il souriait.  
  
Les trois restantes furent reversées lors du deuxième lancer de l'architecte.  
  
-Beau spare', épilogua Dumbledore.  
  
-Un spare' ?  
  
-Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas les règles, dit Dumbledore, si vous parvenez à renverser les dix quilles en deux coups, vous avez ce qu'on appelle un spare'. Votre score pour ces deux lancés sera augmenté de celui que vous aurez au prochain.  
  
-Ah ? Vous avez l'air d'être un connaisseur Vous jouez souvent au bowling ?  
  
-Moins souvent que je ne le voudrais, malheureusement. La direction de cette école dont je vous ai parlé est une lourde charge, surtout en ce moment.  
  
-Je comprends, dit Leigh, toutes ces réformes du gouvernement  
  
Dumbledore regarda brièvement l'architecte. Il approuva en saisissant une lourde boule. Leigh s'étonna presque qu'il puisse la porter.  
  
-Excusez-moi, continua Leigh en hésitant quelque peu, Si ce n'est pas indiscret Le gouvernement n'oblige-t-il pas la retraite à soixante-cinq ans dans le milieu scolaire ?  
  
Le directeur sourit et haussa les épaules, puis il lança sa boule. Mal ajusté, elle faucha seulement cinq quilles. Les cinq autres furent reversées au second lancer.  
  
-Je me demande ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai plus de soixante-cinq ans, dit le directeur d'un air malicieux. Mon école ne dépend pas du gouvernement comme vous l'entendez, énonça Dumbledore. C'est une école privée et un peu spéciale.  
  
-Spéciale ?  
  
Dumbledore haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
  
-Nous nos occupons d'enfants ayant certaines capacités... inhabituelles. Mais peu importe.  
  
-Vous m'intriguez, dit Leigh en souriant et en saisissant sa boule.  
  
Le directeur se contenta de sourire. Les deux lancers du jeune architecte ne parvinrent qu'à renverser six boules.  
  
-Vous vous déconcentrez, remarqua le directeur.  
  
Il ponctua sa phrase par un strike' magistral en reversant toutes le boules en un lancer. Il paraissait très content de lui.  
  
-C'est facile à dire pour vous, répondit Leigh en riant, je suis un débutant, moi, le combat est inégal !  
  
Comme si cette phrase avait un sens bien particulier pour lui, Dumbledore parut soudain très abattu. Son regard se perdit.  
  
-Vous avez raison, dit-il, le combat est inégal Le combat est inégal.  
  
Leigh le regarda d'un air étonné.  
  
-Le score en est à trente à vingt en ma faveur, reprit Dumbledore comme si de rien était. A vous de jouer.  
  
Mal concentré, Leigh échoua lamentablement le premier lancer : la balle dévia dans la rigole. Le vieil homme eut un sourire en coin.  
  
-Vous devriez plus vous concentrer et mieux positionner votre main. Votre approche n'est pas correcte, songez à arriver devant la ligne de marquage sur le pied gauche puisque vous êtes droitier.  
  
Concentré cette fois au maximum, Leigh parvint à reverser les dix boules au second essai, faisant un second spare.  
  
-Merci de vos conseils avisés monsieur le directeur, dit l'architecte d'un air mi-triomphant mi-ironique, mais est-ce là toute votre science pédagogique ?  
  
-Pardonnez moi je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'enseigner à des adultes, répondit Dumbledore en saisissant une nouvelle boule, je m'occupe essentiellement d'enfants dont l'âge varie entre onze et dix-huit ans.  
  
-Un âge difficile ?  
  
-S'il ne s'agissait que de cela ! En réalité, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de problèmes avec mes élèves, il s'agirait plutôt de... perturbations extérieures à l'école.   
  
Il balança avec force sa boule, qui ne renversa que quatre quilles. Leigh en fut secrètement très satisfait, d'autant que le score, grâce au strike précédent, se verrait doublé cette fois-ci. Le deuxième essai du vieillard fut tout aussi mauvais, une seule quille supplémentaire s'écroula.  
  
-Je voulais vous laisser une petite chance de gagner, dit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente mêlée d'un soupçon d'autodérision.  
  
L'écran suspendu au plafond afficha les scores. Dumbledore : 40 ; Duncan : 30. Le directeur enleva ses lunettes en demi-lune et es essuya avec un chiffon qu'il tira de sa poche comme par enchantement et contempla la machinerie qui redressait les quilles que son adversaire avait renversées.  
  
-Vous savez..., commença-t-il, non, ce n'est rien.  
  
-Qu'alliez-vous dire ?, l'encouragea l'architecte.  
  
-Je me demande parfois, dit-il après un instant d'hésitation, si la vie n'est pas semblable à une partie de bowling : vous avez beau faire le meilleur des strikes et renverser toutes les quilles, elles se relèveront toujours au bout du compte... Une sorte d'éternel recommencement. On croit à chaque fois livrer la dernière bataille, mais ce n'est jamais qu'un sursis. Quelle dérision, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
-Je ne comprends pas...  
  
-Voici quelques années, nous avions presque gagné la guerre, et maintenant, tout est à recommencer.   
  
Il soupira et sa fatigue apparut brusquement dans ses yeux. On sentait qu'il désirait se confier. Les circonstance avaient conduit les pas de Leigh devant lui, et il venait de s'apercevoir qu'aucune autre personne ne convenait mieux que lui pour se soulager du pois des années et des événement pénibles de cette fin d'année.  
  
-Je suis vieux, dit-il, mais je suis surtout las de tout cela, monsieur Duncan. Que certains s'efforcent de réduire l'oeuvre de toute une vie sans éprouver le moindre remords me dépasse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me plaindre, et c'est peut-être mieux que ce soit vous qui entendiez cela : trop de monde s'appuie sur moi. Je ne supporterai plus longtemps ça.  
  
-Vous avez tant de problèmes avec votre école, demanda Leigh.  
  
-Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.  
  
-Je veux bien croire que les réformes et les décrets du gouvernement perturbent les choses, mais de là à les comparer à des véritables batailles...  
  
-La situation est bien plus complexe que vous ne le concevez, dit Dumbledore, l'interrompant, et le gouvernement n'est malheureusement pas le seul à nous causer des ennuis.  
  
-Décidément...  
  
Les sourcils froncés, l'architecte lança sa boule. Elle n'atteignit que six quilles. Les quatre restantes étaient malheureusement dispersées et impossibles à abattre en une fois. Multiplié par deux, ce score vint s'ajouter au total : 42. Le second lancer manqua deux des quatre boules restantes. Le score était maintenant à 44.  
  
-Bien joué, dit Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu tout son enthousiasme originel.  
  
-Merci, répondit Leigh dans un demi sourire.  
  
-Qui d'autre vous cause des ennuis ?, demanda-t-il comme si leur conversation n'avait pas été interrompue.  
  
Dumbledore haussa les épaules en se levant de sa chaise.  
  
-Comment dire... Il s'agit d'une sorte de bande de... malfaiteurs.  
  
Leigh écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-De malfaiteurs ?  
  
-Le mot est faible j'en ai bien peur.  
  
-La police ne peut-elle pas vous aider à les retrouver ?  
  
-Inutile de les retrouver, nous savons pour la plupart qui ils sont et où ils se terrent, mais ils sont puissants et ils agissent sous des abords d'hommes respectables. Ils se réunissent masqués, ils occupent des rangs élevés dans la société et possèdent pour la plupart de grands moyens financiers.  
  
Un instant, Leigh eut la pensée que le vieil homme le faisait marcher ou tout du moins exagérait. Mais un regard du directeur le convainquit du contraire.  
  
-Et la justice, ne peut-elle pas vous aider ?  
  
-La justice... Vous savez, Trasymaque comme la plupart des sophistes, dans les dialogues de Platon, prétendait qu'elle instituait les intérêts du plus fort.  
  
La philosophie grecque n'était pas le point fort de Leigh, élevé dans une environnement anglo-saxon qui excluait toutes ces fantaisies de l'esprit.  
  
-Vous pensez que ce raisonnement est encore valable aujourd'hui ?  
  
-J'espère de tout cur que non, Monsieur Duncan. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Leigh eut soudain l'impression que le directeur le mettait à l'épreuve. Il hésita quelques secondes.  
  
-Mais Trasymaque ne met-il pas tous les gouvernements sur un pied d'égalité ? Je veux dire... Je ne crois pas qu'aucun homme dans notre démocratie actuelle ne soit à l'abri de la justice, et j'espère que votre bande de malfaiteurs comparaîtra rapidement devant elle. Je ne suis pas idéaliste, et vous n'avez pas été très clair sur la teneur réelle de l'affaire qui vous concerne, mais j'espère cependant que nul homme sur cette île n'est à l'abris de l'institution judiciaire. Si réellement les activités de ce groupe de malfaiteurs, comme vous les appelez, sont illégales et que vous parvenez à le prouver, je crois que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à obtenir gain de cause.  
  
Dumbledore demeura silencieux. Le jeune homme lui plaisait et il lui semblait qu'il était digne de confiance, mais il était tenu au silence, ce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Il avait toujours été partisan de la vérité, mais allez raconter à un moldu que les fantômes et les dragons existent et voyez le résultat ! Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se taire. C'est ce qu'il fit en saisissant une boule. Il la lança adroitement, mais pas assez fort. Arrivée à mi-chemin, la balle ralentit et dévia sur la gauche, ne renversant que trois quilles. Il saisit directement une autre balle et la lança dès que la machinerie eût redressé les dix quilles.  
  
-Six, s'exclama-t-il, j'y étais presque !  
  
-C'est bien dommage, fit Leigh, signifiant par une mimique dédaigneuse qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.  
  
Un grande clameur vint de la piste adjacente, une sexagénaire filiforme venait de faire son premier strike. Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux se remirent à pétiller légèrement.  
  
-Vous ne me l'avez pas dit, dit-il après un moment, mais je suppose, à votre accent, que vous êtes d'origine Écossaise.  
  
-Par ma mère seulement, mon père vivait à Plymouth. Il se sont rencontrés en France pendant leur vacances. Mon père est mort quand j'avais quatre ans, renversé par un chauffard. Après la mort de mon père nous sommes revenus vivre en Ecosse, mais maintenant... Ma mère vit à Canterbury où elle enseigne l'art dramatique.   
  
Leigh souleva un boule mais ne la lança pas.  
  
-J'aime beaucoup l'Ecosse, voyez-vous. C'est là que je suis né, c'est là que je voudrais mourir. J'aime ses plaines, j'aime ses brumes, j'aime ses montagnes, j'aimes ses habitants, j'aime ses villes. C'est un pays magnifique... magnifique.   
  
Ses yeux se perdirent, rêveurs. Ils avaient une couleur indéfinissable... une sorte de vert souligné de bleu. Dumbledore le regarda attentivement au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Leigh déporta son regard vers le directeur, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Leigh sut qu'il y avait décidément quelque chose d'inhabituel, voire d'anormal, dans ces yeux bleus, qu'il ne put soutenir bien longtemps. Dumbledore venait de prendre une décision.  
  
-Interrompons cette partie, voulez-vous ? dit le directeur. Je dois vous parler, mais pas ici.  
  
Leigh regarda Albus Dumbledore. Sans aucune hésitation, et sachant que ce la situation était très sérieuse, Leigh reposa la boule dans le rail, et se pencha pour remettre ses chaussures de ville. Le vieil homme en fit autant.  
  
-Terminé pour aujourd'hui Anton ! lança-t-il au propriétaire du bar lorsqu'ils atteignirent le comptoir près de la sortie.  
  
Ce dernier ne manquât pas de s'étonner qu'ils n'aient pas achevé leur partie, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de son client coutumier, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de leur demander car un groupe de touristes étrangers venait d'arriver en parlant bruyamment.  
  
-Wieviel ist es für fünf Personen bitte ?  
  
Laissant avec un léger sourire l'invernois se débattre avec les touristes allemands, il accompagna Dumbledore vers la sortie après avoir déposé sa paire de chaussure. Haben Sie Größe sechsundvierzig unter Ihren Schuhen ? fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
  
Dumbledore et lui se retrouvèrent dans la nuit d'Inverness, et on entendait la cornemuse d'un musicien qui jouait dans un restaurant pour le plus grand plaisir des estivants. Ils marchèrent un long moment en parlant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, au hasard. Dumbledore lui raconta toute la vérité. L'existence de la magie d'abord, les sorciers ensuite, Poudlard, la menace de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il se heurta à la résistance rationnelle de Leigh, mais elle s'avéra plutôt souple, héritage d'une enfance écossaise baignée de contes et de légendes. Il leur fallut plusieurs heures de discussion, et finalement, il fut convaincu. Lorsqu'il décida de le croire, alors il sourit : ce monde lui avait depuis toujours parut bien trop rationnel, bien trop ordonné par la physique. A présent, il y avait à nouveau place pour le rêve, pour l'imaginaire, le fantasmatique, le... magique. Un pan de l'épais rideau de l'inconnu venait de s'élever, et l'âme d'enfant qui restait à l'Ecossais se réveilla. Malgré la menace de Voldemort, il était impatient d'aller à la rencontre de ce monde étrange peuplé de mages et de Sorciers, de dragons et de fantômes, de licornes et de centaures,... En tant qu'architecte, il brûlait de voir enfin l'uvre délirante et magnifique des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Dumbledore parlait, parlait, et Duncan écoutait attentivement. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et dans son regard, il constatait clairement que ce ne pouvait en être: un regard si clair et sincère qu'il lui semblait illuminer son esprit.  
  
Les deux hommes passèrent comme des ombres dans la semi-obscurité des ruelles désertes des vieux quartiers. Ils dépassèrent sans arrêter leur conversation la cathédrale néogothique St Andrew et s'adossèrent un instant à la rambarde de la Ness river pour contempler le ciel nuageux.  
  
Ils avaient ensuite longé la Ness river sur la rive gauche vers l'amont. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, les touristes et les Écossais avaient rejoint leur lits respectifs. On n'entendait plus que le doux glougloutement de la rivière mythique, et les paroles de la voix douce et grave d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Quand tout fut dit, à l'heure des adieux, Dumbledore songea qu'il avait non seulement trouvé un allié dans la guerre sans merci qu'ils menaient contre Voldemort, car il savait que même étant moldu, Leigh pouvait participer à la résistance contre un ennemi qui ne manquerait pas de s'attaquer à la communauté non-magique du Royaume-Uni ; mais il sut également qu'il avait découvert un ami, un ami qu'une série de coïncidences avait mené à lui, et à cette pensée, son esprit fatigué se réjouit.  
  
-Quand aurons-nous l'occasion de terminer cette partie ? , demanda le jeune architecte un peu ému.  
  
-je l'ignore, Leigh, mais je vous promets que nous la finirons. Je reprendrai contact avec vous, vous me ferez visiter Ballindaloch castle, et je vous ferai visiter Poudlard, c'est entendu ?  
  
-Très bien, monsieur le directeur, adieu.  
  
-Adieu, Leigh, et prenez garde à vous maintenant.  
  
Il s'éloigna à pas feutrés, puis stoppa brusquement et se retourna vers Leigh qui l'observait.  
  
-Oh, et j'y songe, dit-il, appelez-moi Albus !  
  
Puis il disparut, dans un bruit étrange, sous le regard stupéfait du jeune architecte, qui se retrouva seul sur la Ness river. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se ressaisit, et tourna les talons. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'austère demeure de sa tante, un vague sourire au lèvre. Sa première mission viendrait, et il n'était pas tellement pressé de l'accomplir car, il faut bien le dire, il était quelque peu effrayé par ce monde nouveau qui venait de s'ouvrir à lui ; mais il souriait parce qu'avant tout, il venait de se faire un ami.  
  
-Incroyable, dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même, incroyable.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : ceci n'est qu'un texte que j'avais commencé il y a fort longtemps, et que j'avais ambitionné de finir. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, mais pour ma part, je ne suis pas tellement convaincu. J'ai aimé peindre l'atmosphère de l'Ecosse. D'ailleurs, si ça vous amuse, vous constaterez que le _Fraser Bowling Club_ d'Inverness existe réellement dans MacEwen Drive. Les rues et les monuments sont bien là où je les ai placé, et le tarif du _Fraser_ est bien d'une Livre... J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, mais tenez compte du fait qu'il a été écrit sans plan, et sans savoir comment j'allais le terminer.  
J'ai enlevé ce texte du site, car j'étais de plus en plus dubitatif, mais je l'ai un peu retravaillé, et il me paraît mieux. C'est un peu triste, mais c'est joli, un peu mélancolique. Je n'ai jamais été en Ecosse. Merci à **Antares** de m'avoir rappelé l'existence de ce texte qui s'éternisait dans la mémoire de cet ordinateur... 


End file.
